If Walls Could Talk
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Haley's husband is jealous. She plans on doing something about it. S2 Naley


Hey guys...this is just a smutty one shot that I started a year or so ago. I'm still working on my other story _Fading Into the Dark,_ so an update will come soon. In the meantime, enjoy this piece from S2 set in the formal dance episode. And don't forget to tell me what you think at the end. Thanks!

Disclaimer-own nothing (as of today)

* * *

If Haley was truly honest with herself, she would realize that having a jealous husband was really hot, but instead she's sulking over the fact that they got into a huge argument on a night that was suppose to be unforgettable. How could she have let it get this far? Of course she loves Nathan and she is so not into Chris, but just that Nathan would question her made it hurt twice as much. Although, if the shoe was on the other foot, would Haley James Scott be jealous of a woman working with her husband? Maybe…well…kind of…okay, most likely yes.

All day she had been at the apartment trying to talk to her husband, but Nathan seemed to have other plans. He wouldn't answer his phone and the one time he did come by, they got into more of an argument and he stormed out. Now she had been left with her own thoughts and the fact that Nathan could have had something life-threatening wrong with his heart and that scared her to death. Sure she could pursue this music thing, but what are the chances that anything will really happen? She had a husband to think about now and the thought of possibly losing Nathan opened her eyes and made her realize that he was the one for her and if he was gone then there definitely would not be any music.

Just as Haley was about to give up and go to bed, she heard the door open and in walked her MIA husband still in his tux from the night before. He looked as handsome as ever, even if he was pissed off at her. She hoped off the stool and jumped right into Nathan's arms, with no intention of letting go.

"What's going on with you?" She can tell by his tone that he is still upset, but she just wants to forget all about it and spend the night with him. "I heard about your heart test." She pulls back to look into his eyes. "I'm fine."

She knows he's telling the truth, but she wants to make sure its for real. "Are you sure?" She knows she probably sounds pathetic and desperate, but she needs to know that he's okay. She looks into his eyes and he nods in confirmation that he is okay. With that, Haley decides to tell Nathan her decision. "I'm not going to see Chris anymore. I don't want it to come between us. I just don't want anything to come between us." She clings to Nathan again and she can tell that he is smiling a victorious one, but she doesn't care. She just wants to go to bed and make love to her husband; to prove to him that he is the only one for her.

Haley pulled back from the embrace and planted her attention on his lips. She kissed him with all the love and passion that she felt for him at that moment. She moved her hands from is hair to her sweater and began to untie the front. Nathan realized her hands were no longer on him and opened his eyes. He pulled away from the kiss and saw that she was removing her sweater to reveal a white tank top that barely covered half of her stomach. He felt himself grow hard as Haley threw her sweater off and then raised up her tank top to reveal her full breasts in a light pink bra. He was still a little upset at her for blowing him off for that wannabe Chris Keller, but he could also see that his wife was willing and waiting to be with him, and only him.

Haley saw her husband's eyes darken as she pulled her shirt over her head. She wanted to show him just how much he meant to her. He reached out and pulled her roughly against his growing erection and kissed her passionately. Haley let out a moan as his hand went from her hair to her breast and began to lightly massage the flesh over her bra. Haley let her hands wander from his hair down his chest to his dress shirt. She pulled his shirt off and let her nails scrape against his abs and up towards his nipple ring. She heard him hiss as she lightly pulled at the gold hoop.

Nathan was becoming impatient with each passing second. He wanted to rip his wife's clothes off and show her just how crazy she makes him. He felt her move her hands downwards to the front of his pants and groaned when she took hold of him through the material. He snaked his hands from her breasts to the back of her bra and released the clasp. Nathan felt her shake off the bra and they both moaned at the skin-on-skin contact of their upper bodies. Haley was continually stroking him and he couldn't take it anymore. He unsnapped her jeans and pulled them down with her pink panties and then unsnapped his own pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He grabbed her legs and allowed them to wrap around his middle as he shuffled them to the nearby wall and pushed her up against it.

Haley was surprised when she felt the hard wall hit her back. She had assumed that when Nathan picked her up that he was taking them to the bedroom. Their sex life was still pretty new and she had been more adventurous each time, but they had yet to do it up against a wall. She could tell Nathan's movements had become more frantic and when she opened her eyes she saw something different in her husband's. His eyes were clouded over with lust, but there was an animalistic hunger also. It was new and different and Haley actually thought it was pretty hot. She knew he would never hurt her, but he was being more rough than normal and she found it refreshing. She could feel one of his hands holding her for support while the other made its way down the inside of her thigh. She moaned when she felt him lightly trace around the area she most desperately needed him to be.

Nathan nearly came when he could see how wet she was for him already. Her head was thrown back against the wall as he skimmed his fingers along her inner thigh. He had barely touched her and she looked like she was about to come right there. The thought made him inwardly smirk. No one else could ever do that to her like he did. "Nathan…baby…please." Nathan again felt another wave of possessiveness sweep over him at her words.

"What do you want Hales? Tell me." He was taunting and teasing her with his words and hands. Haley had obviously never had any experience with dirty talk, but right now she was so incredibly horny that she couldn't register being embarrassed at all for expressing her intense need for her husband.

"I want you inside of me. Please…" The end of her sentence was cut off by her moaning as Nathan quickly dipped two fingers inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening already and he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Is this what you wanted baby?" Haley moaned again as he circled her clit and again plunged his fingers into her. She was in a lust filled haze, but she could hear Nathan talking to her.

"Open your eyes Haley…look at me." She struggled to open her eyes through the intense pleasure she was feeling. When she did open them she could see her husband staring intensely back at her and it turned her on even more. She gasped when she suddenly felt him slide her down on his rock hard member and began to thrust inside of her. He moaned when he felt her inner walls surround him and her nails digging into his back. He heard her say his name and that spurred him on further. He kissed and sucked on the top of her breast, determined to mark her as his own. He could feel her muscles starting to twitch and began to increase his pace. The sweat was starting to form on both of their bodies and he could feel his legs trembling from the angle that he was standing in. Haley felt Nathan start to pound into her and she could feel her inner walls start to pulsate. Nathan's name was pouring from her lips and she felt him sucking on her breast, surely leaving a mark. She started to contract her muscles around him and she heard him groan in response. He nibbled on her ear and let his hand go to her clit once again. He felt her orgasm suddenly take over as she scratched at his back. He knew he wasn't far behind and continued to pound into her and whisper in her ear. "You're mine Haley."

Haley shook with pleasure as she climaxed letting Nathan's name fall from her lips. She could still feel him thrusting and so she grabbed his face and seized him in a passionate kiss. She again contracted her muscles around him and encouraged him to let go. "Only yours…just for you. Come on baby." Nathan groaned and slammed his hand against the wall as his orgasm shook him to the core. They were breathing heavily and Nathan walked them over to the couch and laid down with her on top of him. He caressed her hair as she listened to his heart beat get back to normal. "I love you Nathan and I meant what I said earlier."Nathan looked down at her as she propped her chin on his chest. "About you working with Chris?"

"That too, but about me being only yours." She blushed as she remembered what they had just been doing and saying to each other up against their living room wall.

Nathan smiled at Haley's words and reached down to kiss her forehead. "I know Hales…me too." He started to play with her hair again when he remembered that they had just fucked up against a wall. It was something they had never done before and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even ask Haley if she was okay. He panicked and started to inspect her body for any bruises or marks from the wall.

"Jesus Hales…I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine Nathan. I'm more than fine…I feel amazing. And if I was uncomfortable I would of told you. There were definitely no complaints from me." She smiled and winked at him and he smirked back. She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed. She would probably be sore from the wall, but it was all worth it. Haley liked that Nathan wasn't trying to be so careful with her. Sometimes she felt like a doll with the way he would handle her and it was nice to have both of them let go and just really "fuck".

"I love you Hales, you know that…and you don't need Chris to be great at your music. You can do it by yourself. I know you can."

Haley leaned up and gave him a slow and sensuous kiss. " I love you too and thank you for believing in me. Now…let's take this action to the bedroom."

Haley squealed as Nathan jumped up and threw her over his shoulder running to their bedroom. "Let's see if I can get you to talk dirty to me again." Nathan swatted at her butt playfully and kicked the bedroom door closed as Haley's laughter filled the air.

"Nathan Scott!"


End file.
